This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mining shovels or excavators use a dipper to scoop earth or other material. The dipper is typically subjected to abrasive materials and used under arduous conditions. For instance, the dipper may be used to dig, cut, and/or lift dirt, rock, concrete, metal, or other abrasive materials which wear against and abrade the surface of the dipper. When the surface of the dipper becomes sufficiently worn, the dipper must be replaced, which can be expensive and time-consuming.
Some excavating machines may include a wear assembly for protecting a digging edge. An example of such a wear assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 8,024,874, issued Sep. 27, 2011, for “Wear Assembly for Excavating Machines,” which discloses a wear assembly for protecting a digging edge of an excavating machine, “such as the lip of an excavating bucket.” This wear assembly protects only the lip of the excavating bucket. Also, this wear assembly is welded to the excavating bucket and removable only by a significant amount of cutting and/or heating of the assembly.